


Early morning

by rimz08



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimz08/pseuds/rimz08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of so many pieces but this just had to be written....

They return as dawn is breaking over Paris, signaling the beginning of a beautiful spring day. After tethering his horse in the stables and clapping the others on their backs he rushes home through the quiet streets. After letting himself in he takes off his boots, sword, pistol and anything else that might make a noise and creeps across the floorboards. For nights he has dreamed of them, of their calm peaceful breathing, warm embraces and soft kisses. He wants to take a few moments just to watch them sleeping, to revel in their presence.  
As he makes his way quietly across the kitchen the sun is rising. He stops at the sound of whispers and murmurs from the bedroom. Moving gradually closer he hears a peal of laughter and infectious giggles. Unnoticed he leans against the doorway. Constance sits cross legged in the middle of the bed, wearing only one of his linen shirts, auburn curls tumbling down her back, unkempt from sleep. A stream of early morning sunlight is falling on her from the window. Marie lies on the bed before her. He watches as Constance bends forward and blows a raspberry on Marie's stomach, causing another round of giggles. He listens to her soft words, as she tells their daughter how beautiful she is, how much she loves her. Constance then takes Marie's feet and kisses them, before tickling them softly with her fingers, making her way up the legs to the stomach again. Marie's giggles grow louder and she struggles to escape her mother's hands, rolling over and sitting up. As she does so she notices his presence and stops her giggles suddenly, looking at him with wide eyes. Constance turns her head to see what her daughter is looking at and breaks into a smile.  
"Papa! Papa!" screams Marie, lowering herself off the bed and toddling over to his open arms. He scoops her up and takes her back over to the bed, sitting down next to Constance. She leans her head on his shoulder.  
"You're back early," she says, nuzzling deeper into his embrace, "which is good because now you can look after this little bundle of energy so that I can get some more sleep."  
He smiles. It is good to be home.  
"Fine," he says, "but before you do, I think there's something that needs to be finished here. Don't think you'll get out of it that easily little lady. Your mama was in the middle of tickling you and now papa is here to help." And with that he mercilessly begins to tickle Marie, joined by Constance, until the three of them collapse in a giggling heap on the bed.  
It really is good to be home.


End file.
